Merry Christmas Maximum Ride
by Aleria14
Summary: Fang has a special gift planned for Max on Christmas eve, but will he be able to give it to her? And if things don't go as planned, will he still be able to enjoy the holiday? Merry Christmas everyone! This is my present to you guys.


__

**Me: So it's Christmas eve here-**

**Iggy: It's midnight.**

**Me: Christmas DAY here in Australia, so I thought that I'd post this cute little oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...or Iggy. Unfortunately. Maybe someday.**

__

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and I hope that you like it :)**

* * *

"Fang! Max says that you need to come and help with the Christmas tree!" Nudge called from the other side of the door, pounding loudly on it.

"Hang on," he muttered, ripping a piece of tape between his teeth and attaching it to the shiny red paper wrapped around his gift.

"What?" Nudge asked and Fang began to quickly write on the gift tag.

"Just hang on," he repeated, feeling frustrated when his pen didn't work.

"What?" She asked again and Fang groaned.

"I'll be there in a sec!" he called, grabbing another pen and finally writing on the card.

"But Max wants you now!" Nudge said as Fang shoved the small gift into his pocket. "You're missing out on all of the decorating and Dr. M is about to get all of the cookies out which means that Max and Ella-"

Fang swung the door open and Nudge cut herself off.

"Let's go," Fang told her, starting to walk down the hall and she followed for a moment before telling him to wait.

"What?" Fang asked, and as he turned around Nudge quickly pushed a bright red Santa hat on his head, complete with flashing lights.

His eyes narrowed at her for a moment but she countered them with her own bambi eyes.

"Please, Fang. It's Christmas. You don't have to dress up or anything but please wear the hat to show that you're into the Christmas spirit," she pleaded, looking like she wanted to continue but stopped.

Fang sighed. "Alright, Nudge. But tell Iggy about this and you're dead. The last time I wore one he never let it go."

"Deal," Nudge said with a giggle and dragged him down the hall towards the living room.

"Oh look," Max said, hanging an ornament on the tree before facing them. "The Prince of Darkness himself has decided to grace us with his presence. What an honour."

In response, Fang smiled and mock bowed to her before picking up an ornament and placing it on the tree. He could feel the lump in his pocket rubbing up against his skin and he wrapped his hand around it. He needed to wait for the perfect moment. And this wasn't it.

"Are you wearing the Santa hat, Fang?" Iggy asked, bring in a plate of cookies and gingerbread in the shape of Christmas trees and Santa's. "It is a tradition for you, right?"

"Nope," he replied shortly, snatching up a cookie before Max and Ella could get to them. "Red really isn't my colour."

"But Fang," Ella said with an evil smirk. Fang shot her a look and shook his head, but she didn't seem to get it. "Red suits you."

"Oh he is so wearing it isn't he?" Iggy accused, laughing. He reached up to touch it but Fang batted his hand away before taking Max's hat off her head and pulling it down over his eyes.

"There. You look so much better now, Ig. It's better than a paper bag," he said and everyone laughed while Iggy scowled and pulled the hat back up. He then pulled Fang's down and flicked him in the head which made everyone laugh harder. But before Fang could get his revenge, Max intervened, pulling them apart and swallowing some more cookie before speaking.

"Don't fight you two. Not on Christmas eve."

"Yeah, or Santa will fill your bed's with coal," Angel joked with a giggle.

"Or I'll do it myself," Gazzy added and Max chuckled.

"I'll join you, Gaz."

"Us too!" Nudge said gesturing to her and Ella.

"That's a good way to get into the Christmas spirit," Iggy muttered, pouting, but no one took the bait except for Ella who patted him on the arm in sympathy.

Max rolled her eyes while Nudge and Angel giggled.

"Are you finished decorating the tree yet?" Dr. M asked, bringing the final batch of cookies and gingerbread into the room. "And how did you eat all of those cookies so quickly?" She asked in disbelief. "Oh, never mind. Let's finish the tree and then sing some carols."

Everyone cheered with various levels of enthusiasm and started to working on the tree again. Fang decided that now would be a good time while everyone was busy to give it to her. Boy was he wrong.

"Hey, Max?" he asked, coming up behind her and whispering in her ear. He clutched the small gift in his hand. "Can we talk for a minute?"

She smiled and looked at him over her shoulder. But before she could speak, Angel came over with the star in her hand.

"Max? Can I put the star on the top? Iggy says that he wants to as well…"

Max whirled around to face Iggy, hands on her hips. "Ig, how old are you again?"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Does it matter? I like putting the star on top!"

"Do it together then. Angel's too short to reach the top anyway."

"But-"

"Iggy!"

"But Max-"

"Ig!"

"MAX!"

"It's Christmas! Just help!"

Silence.

"Fine."

As Iggy lifted Angel onto his shoulders so she could reach the top of the tree, Fang tried to ask Max again but he was interrupted…again.

"Max, can you quit trying to sneak cookies while I'm not looking? You've got to let the others have some too," Dr. M, said, taking her daughter in her arms.

"But where's the fun in that, mom?" she asked and Fang sighed, putting another ornament on the tree. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

"Fang! You can't put that there!" Nudge exclaimed, taking the ornament off the tree and tossing it to Ella who analysed the tree for a moment before placing it tenderly on another branch.

"Why?" Fang asked, frowning.

"It doesn't go with the others! It looks terrible there."

Personally, Fang couldn't see what was wrong with where he placed it but didn't argue and he went to sit on the couch.

"What's up, Fang?"

He was left alone for what? Five seconds tops?

"Nothing, Gaz. Aren't you going to help with the tree?" he asked, looking at the others – specifically Max although he'd never admit it – as they ran around the tree with tinsel in their hands, practically smothering it.

"I tried," Gazzy replied with a frown. "But apparently the colours of the ornaments clashed or something…I don't get girls!"

Fang chuckled, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "I'm with you there, Gaz."

Angel then came skipping over and plonked herself down on Fang's knee, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "I'm sorry that I interrupted your plan, Fang," she said sweetly. "I didn't know."

Fang caught her gaze for a second and cleared all of his thoughts. "It's fine, Ange. I think I might forget about it-"

"What plan?" Gazzy asked suddenly, his eyes full of interest.

Nice going, Ange, Fang thought and the six year old shrugged.

"It's nothing, Gazzy."

"But I want to know!"

"Gaz," Fang said sternly, making him pout. "It's fine. Just drop it, okay?"

Gazzy opened his mouth but, thankfully, Max managed to save Fang further explanation.

"Hey, Ange, have you asked Santa what you want for Christmas yet?" She asked, laughing at the sight of Angel sitting on Fang's knee while he was wearing a Christmas hat.

"Oh that's sweet," Dr. M said with a wide smile. "Let me go get the camera."

But, to Fang's dismay, it wasn't just one picture that she took. After Dr. M took at least five pictures of Fang and Angel, the rest of the Flock jumped in and out, taking lots more photos than he wanted.

And just as Fang was about to give up altogether, Max said that her mom had taken enough photos and she took Fang's hand, leading him out onto the front porch.

"Angel told me that you wanted to talk about something," she said, taking both his hands in hers. Fang's lips twitched up.

"She told you?"

"Told, thought to me, same thing," she said, smiling up at him. "So what is it?"

Fang slipped his hand into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the small box again.

"I…" he trailed off, but he wasn't sure why. He wasn't exactly nervous…or maybe he was. "I-"

"Max! Fang!" Nudge called, and the two of them turned to see everyone standing in the doorway, jumping up and down.

"Sorry to, uh, interrupt," Dr. M said, glancing at her daughter and then at Fang. "But the kids want to start singing carols now before it gets too late."

"We didn't want to start without you though," Ella said with a nod.

I'm sorry, Fang, Fang heard Angel say in his mind. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen…

It's ok, Ange, Fang replied. I think that it's best I just forget about it.

Angel gave him a sad look in reply.

"Alright, we're coming," Max said, gesturing at them to go before quickly turning back to Fang. "What did you want to say, Fang?"

He smiled at her and stroked her hair gently. "It's nothing, Max," he said softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Fang," she replied before leaning in and kissing him. Fang slowly brought his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, tilting his head to kiss better.

What was he thinking? This was so much better than any gift he could give her – just being together was enough…especially on Christmas.

Eventually, they broke apart slowly and smiled at each other.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and linking their fingers. "Let's go and join in the carolling."

"But you can't sing. At all," Fang joked and Max rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter. Your horrible voice can tune mine out instead," she replied, bumping his shoulder. "Now move it."

"Can you give me a second?" Fang asked, dropping her hand.

"Are you ok?" She asked, probably catching on that something was wrong.

"I'm fine – just need a minute. I won't be long."

Max crossed her arms.

"Max, please. Go."

Max seemed to have conflicted feelings for a moment before sighing and slowing walking into the house.

When she was gone, Fang took the little box out of his pocket and ripped the package open. He stared at the silver bracelet, examining the engraving for a few moments before smiling sadly and putting it back. Maybe another time.

For the rest of the night, they sang carols, ate the rest of the cookies and gingerbread and just enjoyed each other's company. And, although this wasn't exactly what Fang imagined, he was still happy, especially when Max took his hand halfway through singing. The bracelet wasn't what mattered – it was his family and the girl that he loved that mattered…no matter how corny it sounded.

He would tell her what he wanted to tell her soon enough. He just needed the right moment. But until then, he decided to just enjoy the holiday. And he did.

___

* * *

_

_To, Max_

_Merry Christmas. _

_I love you._

_~Fang_

**

* * *

**

Me: And just in case you guys didn't catch on - that last part was the engraving on the bracelet.

**Iggy: So...corny...**

**Me: I'm in a happy Christmas mood.**

**Iggy: Well, I'm in a 'let's go to bed because it's 12:30am on Christmas eve/day mood'**

**Me: ...that's a long mood**

**Iggy: -facepalm- **

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you liked my little present to all of you!**

**R&R?**

**-Bell and Ig**


End file.
